Betrayal
by Kazes
Summary: Exploring the intricacies of betrayal... Aizen / Gin. Stark / Halibel. Grimmjow / Nnoitra. Story contains an OC, Yaoi, Het, Offensive language, and violence. No Underage Readers.
1. Banquet

**Hi all **waves** This is my very first Fan Fiction **_**Betrayal. **_**The story contains Yaoi (male/male), Het (female/male), and is generally Lemon flavored. So if you don't like that kinda stuff you can't say I didn't warn you. The story also contains offensive language and violence, so please, NOT UNDERAGE READERS! **

***Names, titles and honorifics will be used in the Japanese style, so, to avoid confusion, they will introduce their last name first, and the first name last.**

*******I do not own Bleach, and I make no profit from this story. All characters involved in sexual actively are of legal age.**

**Like I said, this is my first ever story, so I'd really love to hear what you think of it, good & bad. Please R&R.**

**Many thanks go out to my ****fantastic**** Beta MCrind!**

**

* * *

  
**

* * *

Betrayal 

Chapter One; Banquet.

.

Nobody knew that the betrayal of Patros and kin had made Aizen uneasy. To those around him, it seemed that Aizen didn't care at all about the loss of soldiers, the attempted mutiny, and the undermining of his authority… It seemed that way to all, except one, a certain sliver haired ex-captain. To him it was _painfully _obvious Aizen was irritated by what had transpired. The evening after Patros' death, Gin had been called to Aizen's wing, where Aizen proceeded to hammer his frustrations into Gin's normally welcoming posterior. A week of punishment and Ichimaru Gin wasn't sure he could handle much more condemnation… But what was he to do? Confront and refuse an already ignitable man?

Gin contemplated his situation while laying in a bath of healing aid potions. It was the only place he felt any relief. He sighed closing his eyes, slowly sliding his body down the ceramic tub to dip his head under the water. Coming up, he decided it was time he talked to his lover.

"Hello, Gin…" came the calm voice which this week, sent a different kind of butterfly through Gin's stomach.

"You look, _comfortable_."

Gin looked up at his lover with his usual slited eyes and wiry grin. The brown haired shinigami stood over him next to the spa-sized bath.

"Hey'a."

"Do you mind if I join you?" It wasn't really a question because he'd already begun removing his kimono.

Gin sighed internally as the brown hair man stepped over him, sliding his naked body down alongside him. He had to feel grateful for small mercies… at least they were submerged in the right solution.

Aizen smiled, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Gin's cheek. "It's alright Gin…" he whispered with his honey voice, sliding his hand up the former third captain's thigh.

He was surprised by Aizen's gentle kisses, which were now moving slowly along his jaw and down his throat. Water lapped at Gin's chest when Aizen's hand moved up to stroke his growing member. Gin hissed at the soft caresses, with even softer nips and kisses along his earlobe, he tilted his head away to allow the progress back down his throat.

Aizen increased the pressure of his strokes. Gin moaned, after a week of fucking so brutal that he hadn't come once, his dick ached for this attention.

"Mmm…" Aizen hummed as he watched, smiling at his lover's lustful reactions.

"Ohh… Sosuke." The silver haired man whimpered as heat flooded through his body.

Water began to splash over the pair as Aizen's jerks increased and Gin's hips rocked into the motion. He was pulled into a passionate kiss, their lips parting immediately. Gin tried to equal Aizen's fervor, but was distracted by the tightening pleasure thrashing between his legs.

"Mmh!" the groan muffled into his lover's lips.

Aizen pulled away to purr in his ear. "That's a good boy…come for me…"

Gin's head fell back; he loved it when Aizen spoke to him like that. His lips parted while his nails unconsciously dug into the larger man's sculpted chest, complying abruptly with a sharp, half choked moan.

As Gin's shaky breathing slowed, Aizen ran his hands over his lover's fine body, nuzzling into his neck, pushing wet hair aside with his noise.

"Hmm, ya' seem in a betta mood." Gin sighed.

Aizen smiled and stood, stepping over Gin, out of the bath. He grabbed one of the oversized towels from a pile stacked on a shelf and Gin enjoyed watching him run the soft material over his strong body. Slipping on his hakama and kimono, he grinned at the limp body in the water below him.

"I have found the answer to my questions."

With that, the dictator slipped out of the bathroom, and Gin heard the soft thud of his bedroom door.

.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

"Stark! STARK! Get up you lazy piece of shit!" Lilynette's shouting interrupting the brown haired Espada's peaceful sleep.

Lilynette's frustrations boiled; she had been trying to wake him for what felt like an hour! Her patience broke, storming over to the huge pile of pillows the Espada was sprawled across, and raising her foot to hover over his stomach.

"WAKE- Whoa!" Just as she was about to bring her foot down, it was snatched up knocking her off balance. Lilynette landed on her backside next to Stark, her legs flailing in the air above him.

"Stark! You arsehole!"

Stark sat up and stretched, causing Lilynette to roll off him completely, onto the tiled floor.

"Arh" He yawned. "You're so noisy in the morning…"

Lilynette muttered as she stood and straightened her brief clothing. "Stupid. Good-fa-nothin. Primera."

Stark grinned in amusement, as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's not morning you moron! It's dinner time, and you're already late!"

"Oh, that's Ok Nettie. You can just bring it to me, I don't mind eating here." He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You idiot. I swear, if it wasn't for me, Aizen-sama woulda' killed your lazy ass years ago… I told ya this morning. Ya gotta eat in the big hall tonight with Aizen-sama." She said as she turned away from him and picked something from her ear.

"Hmm? I don't remember anything like that." He said flopping back into the pile of felt covered pillows. "Are you sure you told me?"

"Whatever, it's fine with me. It's your ass that's gunna fry." She told him in a patronizing tone as she pulled her finger from her ear and examined it closely.

With a sigh Stark final rose and started toward the door, ruffling the small arrancar's hair as he past her.

"Hey! Where are you going?!"

"…can't keep Aizen-sama waiting, now can I?"

.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

The Primera Espada strolled through the halls of Las Noches, shoving his hands in his pockets. Aizen-sama never _waited_ for anyone. He always arrived late to any sort of gathering; whether it was due to arrogance or Aizen's love for dramatic effect, Stark didn't know, and neither would result in him rushing.

As he approached the entrance doors to the formal dinning room, his ears pricked. There was loud crashing and yelling coming from inside the hall. The doors were opened for him by two low-level arrancar who bowed, not seeming concerned by the noises resonating from within the room. The vast room was the purest white. The walls, the ceiling, the marble floor; everything was a sea of white. Even the giant war table and chairs were colorless. The only color was from those within the room. Seated at the lengthy table were Aizen Sosuke's mighty Espada. All but himself… and the two causing all the noise.

On the floor next to the table, were Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Nnoitra Jiruga, _Sexta_ and_ Quinta_ Espada, retrospectively. Grimmjow thrashed viciously against Nnoitra, who was pinning him to the ground with his lanky body. The black haired Espada's fingers dug into Grimmjow's left cheek as he forced the teal haired Espada's face into the marble. The jawbone mask on Grimmjow's opposing cheek ground against the marble with a high-pitched screech.

"Get the fuck off me you freak!"

"So is this what ya want? HUH?!" Nnoitra mocked. "Maybe I _will_ give ya what ya want!"

"Maybe I'll cram it up ya nose! Howz about that?"

Stark sighed as he took his place at the table, resting his chin in his hand. Szayel, Yammy, and Aaroniero Arruruerie were watching the fight with great enthusiasm.

"Yeah! Cram it up his nose Nniotra!" Bellowed Yammy.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what's happened here?" Stark asked with a bored tone.

Those who were not too enthralled in the battle to hear, collectively averted their eyes to avoid the aggravating answer to his question… Finally, Ulqiuorra sighed and closed his eyes, answering in his deadpan tone;

"It was the last bread stick."

A rush of reiatsu flew across the room, making the silk tablecloth flap, followed by a loud crash; the sound reverberating of the walls, as the impact vibrated about the room.

A malicious laugh echoed around them. "Arhahaha! Just look at you _Quinta_!"

Grimmjow had Nnoitra against a now dented wall, pieces of the white concrete crumbling to the floor around their feet. Nnoitra's arm was twisted behind his back, to a degree that looked unnatural to Stark… Grimmjow laughed and waved the small stick trophy around their heads in victory.

"Ya made a mistake challenging- Ugh." The back of Nnoitra's head came flying back, smacking into Grimmjow's nose. The Sixth Espada clutched his face as he stammered back a few steps, the shattered wall fragments crunching beneath his feet. Nnoitra was about to attack again, when the room was filled with an ominous and familiar reiatsu.

"My dear Espada, I hope I haven't kept you waiting." The dark voice rang around the now silent room. Aizen's graceful stride carried him across the room, lover on one side and devoted underling on the other. The three men arrived at the furthest end of the table.

"Are you two going to be joining us?" Aizen's gaze, an intent warning to the two scruffy Espada not seated. The two made their way back to the table, Grimmjow smirking the whole way, bread stick in hand.

The room was silent as the three Shinigami were seated. "I would like to thank you all for accompanying me on this beautiful evening; soon we will rise out of the oppression of Soul Society rule, and relish in the freedom that comes from possessing the highest power." Aizen's bewitched magnetism rolled around the room as he preached about sins of the past, injustice, retribution and the spoils of success…

"Though the ultimate power will be mine…you would do well to remember the regrettable existence that was yours before my arrival…" This final warning and it's linger, a sharp contradiction to the nights pretense.

"Tonight, let us enjoy that which we have already accomplished here in our kingdom. For it is not without hindsight that we will truly appreciate our indubitable future." As if rehearsed, a stream of retainer arrancar poured in carrying huge silver platers and bottles of expensive looking sake, planting a feast of lavish food before the Espada.

Despite the outward appearances, Stark felt slightly uncomfortable with the situation. It wasn't the first time Aizen had 'descended to mingle with the commoners'; nor was it was it the first admonishment, but something about the man he served felt… different tonight. Like there was a strange scent in the air, or a feeling of de-ja-vu...

As those at the table began to eat and the waitpersons retreated, Stark quashed the thought from his mind. If he didn't eat his meal soon, Nnoitra would. For a skinny guy he sure could eat a lot…

His spoon shaped uniform almost hitting Stark in the face as he leant over the table to serve himself more Sōmen; some of the thin white noodles spilling onto the table before reaching his plate.

"Hey you! Bring me some more'a this shiokara!" He called to the end of the table between mouthfuls.

Stark looked up in the direction Nnoitra seemed to be yelling, to notice a figure standing a few meters behind Aizen. The lighting was now that of an intimate restaurant, but Stark never needed lighting to know when someone was close-by. He hadn't taken notice of the particular reiatsu because it was at about the same level as the retainers who stood just inside the doors awaiting any request.

Now that he looked at the owner of that reiatsu, it was clear she wasn't there to serve the shiokara. Her stature was relaxed but he noticed her jaw was clenched, and her face turned slightly away with her eyes facing downward, unfocused, on the slight scuff marks on the floor, her right hand resting on the hilt of a zanpaktou.

"Oi! Ya dense or what?" The Fifth Espada was loosing his patience.

"Must you yell across the table, Nniotra?" Halibel never had much time for Nnoitra's tantrums.

At that moment, Tousen clicked his fingers and someone came hastily from the kitchen door with a fresh bowl of the red, stew-like fermented squid Nnoitra was requesting.

"Shinrai is one of our new-born arrancar, she is assisting me since she is unfit for much else." Aizen informed the group in a non-committal tone that brushed the issue aside. "Thank you Shinrai-san, you may go. I don't think I'll need you for the remainder of the evening."

Nnoitra studied the woman as she left; he would have offered to take her off Aizen's hands if she was more _desirable_ but… she was average at best, and he had enough annoyance in the fracción he had.

.

.

* * *

I originally had these first two chapters as one, and then decided it was too long... what do you think?

This is my first attempt at writing so I'm really interested to hear what people think, so pleease review!


	2. After Party

**Many thanks to my Beta MCrind :D**

* * *

Betrayal

Chapter Two; After Party

.

The remainder of the dinner went as expected; dully. Aizen was never foolish enough to allow large quantities of sake, so most returned to their castle wings to retire. However, a select few continued the celebrations in their own way…

When the Primera Espada wandered back into his room, he was greeted with a pleasant surprise.

"Hey there," He said throwing his zanpaktou on the closest couch, slowly making his way over to the king-sized bed.

Laying seductively across it, wearing only a black thong was Halibel, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Hey yourself," She teased as he reached the bed.

"This is a surprise." His eyes raked over her body, as he removed his gloves and placed them on the bed-side table.

"…and just look at you…" He said as she rolled onto her back with a alluring grin. He leaned in to run a finger down her body. His touch leaving a trail of goose bumps, as his coarse fingertips glided against her soft, warm skin.

"…just how I like you." He said as her body arched into his caress. "…wanton."

He paused as his eyes met with hers, lifting his hand from her body to rub the back of his neck."I thought you said we weren't going to do this anymore?"

"If you'd prefer I leave…" She swung her legs over the edge of the bed to sit up. Stark moved in front of her, grabbing her shoulder with a soft growl.

"I didn't say that." He said as he knocked her knees appart with his own to move between her legs. He slowly began to untie his kimono. "I was just curious."

"Well, I already had to break my mask for the dinner… so I might as well enjoy dessert."

Pushing his kimono open to kiss his abs, she ghosted a hand over is clothed groin. He hissed at the teasing touches.

"Who am I to deny you that?" His previously smug voice was slightly shaken by lust.

He looked down at her sitting on the edge of the bed, the breath from her nose tickling his stomach. "…But that doesn't answer my question."

Shifting back slightly so she could meet his gaze while he stood over her. "I _could _answer your question…" She leant back in to pull at his belt, allowing her to run her wet tongue along his lower stomach, ending the motion with a moist kiss below his hip. "Or I could occupy my mouth in other ways…"

It had been a long time since Stark last had sex, not that he didn't have opportunities with other arrancar, male and female. But it was always too much hassle for Stark to keep a lover. Halibel only came to him because he didn't chase her, and he was the only arrancar she knew wouldn't inform the whole of Las Noches about their encounters. Besides, Halibel only had one love, and she died a long time ago. After the death of her lover, she swore that no arrancar would take her love's rank but her…

Halibel bit into his firm, muscled stomach, his hands tightening on her shoulders. She ran her other hand up the inside of his leg, again, only teasing his groin until she reached the belt of his hakama, letting it fall to the ground.

His hard cock sprung free and she smiled to herself, she had never really liked the male body, but Stark really did have a beautiful cock.

Gently, she kissed the tip and began to lick the already leaking cream. Stark moaned, his hands moved to the back of her head. She knew him well enough to know he would snap soon and force himself into her mouth.

"Arh ah, don't be a bad boy Stark…" She teased, speaking with her lips to his head so the vibration flowed onto it.

"Mmh, Halibel come on baby." He almost whined, threading his fingers through blonde strands.

She smiled up at him before plunging his full length into her mouth. Stark gasped and bucked into the motion, causing Halibel to choke a little, this only made his actions worse as the muscle in her throat spasmed around his cock. He thrust hard, gripping her head. Halibel choked violently this time.

"Oh, fuck that feels good."

The blonde's hands seized his hips to stop the motion, grateful for her strength. She pulled away to catch her breath and glared up at his wild grin.

"Sorry baby."

She stood slowly and smiled softly back at him, so that he didn't really see the hard swift slap that caught his left cheek.

"Shit. That hurt!" He said rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry baby." She mocked. He knew she hated it when he called her _baby_. It sounded like the title an adolescent 'Jock' would give to his ditsy girlfriend. The very notion made her skin crawl. It also had connotations about their relationship that she strongly discouraged.

Stark narrowed his eyes at the beautiful woman before him. He loved her lips; they were so soft and full. He knew she hated that Aizen would request she remove the upper portion of her mask for formal occasions, but Stark was grateful because it meant he could see those perfectly sculpted lips. Plus, he would never dare try such a stunt while she had the upper portion attached. He shuddered internally at the thought of the damage she could do with that jagged mask…

Halibel leant in to kiss his reddened cheek, and began placing small kisses further up his jaw until she reached his ear. She lifted a hand to the other side of his face and slid it to the back of his neck, pulling him down to her. Her tongue found his ear as he slipped his hands around her waist, closing the gap between their bodies.

"I want you inside me…"

.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

Elsewhere the sixth Espada stalked in the general direction of his section of the extensive palace. His mind was a hash of confusion. Was he getting parranoid? The temperary loss of his arm and rank had affirmed his mistrust in the shinigami _lord_ of Las Noches but maybe he was looking for things that weren't there. None of the other espada seemed concerned with the evening's dinner. Though, he was seated the closest to the oppressor (as Grimmjow thought of him), aside from his bitches…

Grimmjow scowled to himself, what difference did his proximaty to the man matter in seeing his intentions, and what was the feeling that had made him uncomfortable? He was getting angry and he knew it must have been broadcast within his reiatsu because every pathetic weakling in sight was fleeing.

_Fuckin' cowards. _

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the reiatsu behind him until it was slamming him into the wall. He gave a small huff as the air was knocked from his chest.

"Arh, what the fuck Nnoitra?"

The dark haired man pressed his body against him, leaning in to breath in the scent from the blue haired man's neck.

"Hey, kitty."

Grimmjow struggled to push him away, but his hands were smashed into the wall beside his head. He shook his body violently thrashing against the taller man.

"Ya crazy son-of-a-bitch, get the fuck off me!"

"Ya know I love it when ya play hard ta get." He growled.

Grimmjow couldn't help pausing for a moment, forgetting himself when the words sent heat rushing through his body…

Coming to, he began fighting again.

"What'sa matta with my little pussy cat tonight?"

Grimmjow snapped. "Don't fuckin' call me that!" He gave a hard thrust against the man, forcing him back enough to get his right hand loose. At the same moment, he swung, his fist connecting hard with Nnoitra's face. Nnoitra fell back a few steps, more out of confusion than the punch. He bought a hand to his mouth when he tasted the metallic flavor of his own blood.

"What the- ya cut my fuckin lip!" He looked up to see Grimmjow already walking down the corridor, his hands shoved in his pockets. Shock and anger covered Nnoitra's expression as he watched the blue haired man leave.

"Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow was too pissed off for Nnoitra's bullshit tonight. He didn't like to think about anything they did together unless he really needed to lose a load. Most of the time he wanted to blast the fuckers head off, but shit, the guy could give an incredible blowjob.

.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

The next day Stark woke feeling well rested. A slight smile tugged at the corner of his lips when the memories of the past night came flooding back to him.

Moving inside her hot, wet body; her begging for him to take her harder, stuttering his name. The memories shot straight to his groin, reminding him of the main reason it bothered him she never stayed the night…

"_Won't you stay?" Stark spoke to her back as she dressed. _

"_No."_

"_But, you make such a nice pillow." He smiled though she could not see it._

"_I have duties in the morning, and so do you." She stated bluntly as she turned and walked to the door._

It was always like that with Halibel. The moment they were finished she would act as if nothing had happened, and leave like a business transaction had taken place. It didn't really bother Stark as it might have others; it made things easy, but it was a pain not having her there in the morning to take care of the morning-after, the night-before, semi-lob-on.

He stretched as he sat up and felt the half dried remnants of last night on his skin protest. Damn he was gonna have to take a bath… what a pain…

"Oh, _gross_!" The small blonde fracción burst into his room.

"It stinks like sex in here! _Please_ tell me you haven't been sleepin' in a wet patch all day?!" Lilynette recoiled at the idea and held her nose.

"Well, no not really…" Stark said sleepily rubbing his eyes. "A wet "patch" denotes a small area; this is kinda the whole bed…"

"Ohh yuck! Go and have a bath, I need ta cero a bigger window in ere, before I throw up!"

"Honestly Lilynette, you're so dramatic." Stark headed toward his en-suite bathroom as the small arrancar rushed about the room opening doors, playing up the actions as much as possible.

Stark _did_ feel better after a wash and relaxing in the warm bath. He sighed and allowed his mind to wander, remembering all that had changed in his life-after-death, specifically after Aizen's arrival. The Shinigami had improved his lifestyle, that's for sure, and his power had definitely increased… but sometimes he wondered, at what cost? Most days he could have taken or left the whole over-throwing of Soul Society. Sometimes he couldn't help noticing that Shinigami controlled Hueco Mundo more now than ever. What was the difference? Besides that, they were still dead. It all seemed like a lot of trouble for not much change, not that he would ever admit any of this.

.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

In another section of the castle, a small figure sat in the corner of a dark room rocking slightly back and forth with her knees drawn firmly to her chest. She had almost become accustom to the pain now. How long had it been? In this room, it was difficult to say… Now, all she needed to do was interpret the memories, decipher the piercing screeches that clawed through her brain with every attempt to connect, to see. Aizen had promised her, he promised the pain would go away, he promised… she reminded herself as she again shakily reached her hand down to the zanpaktou on the marble floor beside her…

.

.

* * *

I know the smex is a little teasing (lack of detail etc), in these first couple of chapters but I promise there will be better romps in the future :D

So what do ya think, should I just move on with my life? Please review, good and bad (as long as you're not a yaoi hater, cos I DID warn you!)


	3. Menial Tasks

**Thanks to my Beta MCrind :D**

Betrayal

Chapter Three; Menial Tasks

.

* * *

Two weeks passed uneventfully, as they did in Las Noches: meetings regarding strategy and the abilities of the Shinigami they would face in the near future were held as per usual. The celebration dinner was all but forgotten in the minds of most…

In a section of the castle not far from Aizen's own personal living quarters, a dark haired arrancar sat completing the day's paperwork. He sat in absolute silence, his body and mind unwavering to the task which he knew took the other Espada three times as long to accomplish, his perfect script finalizing the last page with his signature and rank. Ulquiorra Schiffer, 4 th.

It seemed that as soon as his last stroke fell, a black moth came waveringly to his hand. Aizen-sama was summoning him, not unusual for Ulquiorra; he knew that Aizen saw him as the most dependable of his Espada. If he wanted something done right, he could rely on him to get it done. Ulquiorra was always happy to serve his lord and couldn't help feeling superior to the others for the obvious favor of his master.

.

Ulquiorra bowed as the enormous doors to Aizen's throne room closed behind him. "Aizen-sama, you requested my presence?"

Aizen sat in the centre of the room, upon a throne so high Ulquiorra needed to tilt his head to meet the man's gaze. He smiled falsely down at his most devoted Espada, leaning to one side of the chair, with his chin rested in the palm of a hand.

"I have something I'd like you to do for me Ulquiorra" He asked as if it would be a favor between friends, instead of the order they both knew it was.

"Anything you wish, Aizen-sama." Uquiorra's straight posture matched the empty expression of his face and emotionless tone of his voice.

"You remember Mori Shinrai, do you not?" Aizen gestured down to the right of his enormous throne.

Ulquiorra's gaze followed his master's signal down the path of the huge throne, to the right of the very bottom step. Standing in the shadow of Aizen's towering throne, stood the small figure of the arrancar his master was referring to. Having registered her presence, Ulquiorra returned his focus to Aizen.

"Yes you introduced her to the Espada at the formal banquet two weeks ago."

"I'm afraid I've been keeping Shinrai so busy, that she has seen nothing of Las Noches. Would you ensure that she knows her way around?" Aizen watched for any reaction that might suggest his Fourth was irritated by being given such a menial chore. However, Ulquiorra's expression remained as empty, and obedient, as ever.

"I am happy to serve you, my lord."

"Shinrai, I leave you in the capable hands of my Fourth, I am sure he will make you feel… _welcome_."

Ulquiorra watched as the woman stepped from the shadows before him. She seemed smaller than how he remembered her, not that he had given her any real notice at the time. She walked quietly with her head down, to stand a few meters in front of him. His emerald eyes were intent and unreadable as he studied the entity before him.

Her body was skeletal, a light layer of skin pulled over bone. Her attire was in a similarly retched state; her once white kimono, torn and spattered in old brown blood… Slowly, her gaze rose to meet his; her cheekbones pulled at the flesh of her face, but that was not what caught him. It was her eyes; they were white, the irises of her eyes were white, thought the outer circumference was a deep black. The color of her eyes was made even more prominent by the large black bruises surrounding them, and the sick, gray color of her skin. Dry blood cracked down her face, flaking off her cheeks and around the corners of her eyes.

Slowly the white, glazed-over eyes fell from his own to the ground beside him; allowing him to notice the deep nail mark that trailed down the left side of her face. Not far behind it, was her hollow hole, running temple to temple.

For a split second, the question of how this woman came to this state flashed through Ulquiorra's mind, only to be quickly dismissed. The woman's appearance, combined with her pitiful reiatsu, confirmed in his mind what she was: trash.

Satisfied that his orders were complete, he gave a bow to his master. Turning on his heal without looking at the ghostlike woman, he headed toward the door.

.

* * *

.

"Isn't it a lil' cruel?" The insincere male voice came from a shaded corner of the large throne room.

"She'll be fine." Aizen stood and began descending the large staircase.

"But I thought ya said she weren't ready yet?" Gin's grin remained as he cocked his head to the side, looking up as his lover descended toward him.

"It can't be helped, we can't wait any longer. Besides, the girl's ability has been refined greatly over the past few days… Perhaps this early exposure will… encourage… her growth."

"But why Schiffer first?" The ex-Third captain asked, eye-brows coming together with the question.

"Ulquiorra is an obedient creature… an easy first task."

Aizen's wicked smile grew as he reached the silver haired man's level. A glint flashed through his eyes; one that Gin knew all too well, and one that sent shivers up and down the former Third captain's spine.

"Come, Gin…" The brown haired man ordered as he turned toward the exit that would lead them to his private chambers…

.

* * *

.

In the west communal room, sprawled across one of the over-sized white lounges, lay the First Espada. His arms crossed behind his head, dozing happily, paying no attention to the ruckus occurring just meters in front of him.

"Aarrh, what the-! Get off ya crazy bitch!"

"Give it to me! I SAID it was _mine_! Give it, uh, stupid. Arse-hole!"

"Arh! I'm gunna rip ya to pieces! I swear Stark! If ya don't get this lil' bitch off- Arrhhh!"

Grimmjow screamed as Lilynette bit down on his neck. Lilynette clinging to his back; as the pair tumbled to the floor; a stream of tangled limbs as they both tripped over each other scrambling to get up. Grimmjow being the first to rise from the mess deliberately knocked the small girl back with his knee.

"You dipshit! Now look, ya squashed it!" The blonde scrambled to her feet and stood with her hands on her hips, disregarding the fierce killing intent in the reiatsu pulsing from the blue haired man.

"Ya _do_ realize that was the last namagash don't cha!" She glared at him, fearless.

Grimmjow stood, growling deep in his throat, but stopped when he glanced down and realized that the red jelly candy was half flattened on his jacket. He smirked at her, taunting her by slowly pulling his jacket up to his mouth to chew the remaining candy from the material.

Lilynette's eyes narrowed to slits as the Sexta Espada's untamed grin mocked her. He turned toward the door, laughing madly.

"You feral PUSSY! I'm gunna need a flee-rinse after this!" She called after him. His only response was to throw an index finger over his shoulder as he left before laughing even more hysterically.

Grimmjow chuckled to himself as he wandered through the white corridors toward his section of the castle. He was gunna have to change his jacket, but it was worth it to see the look on that stupid bitch's face. He woulda ripped her a new one if the Primera hadn't been there. Not that he was scared of that lazy bastard, but he wasn't stupid either.

.

* * *

.

Ulquiorra walked silently through the halls of Las Noches, wondering why his master had delegated this task to him. Perhaps this was a test of his devotion; like with the human girl. At least this one was quiet...

Shinrai walked several meters behind the Espada who was to be her first real assignment. Aizen had told her he would be the easiest to decipher given his simplistic views of the world. She knew Aizen was displeased with her improvement; being thrown in with the Espada like this might not be such an intimidating task if she was at full strength, but… even the blind could see the impact the last fortnight's training had had on her physical condition. _Strength_: the word sounded ridiculous when connected to her, even before these past two weeks, her appearance, her reiatsu; they were nothing. She was nothing.

Now her actions brought her lower than she thought possible: she was betraying her own species. If she failed Aizen completely by not realizing the potential he claimed she had, he would surely kill her. But if the Espada found out about her treachery, her death was guaranteed. They would certainly find an excruciating way to end her _life_… though after the past two weeks, she doubted any of them could better the torture she had learnt to endure.

A light breeze swept down the hallway, barely ruffling the Espada's white cloak, but it sent a shiver through Shinrai's petite body. She wrapped her thin arms around herself as her eyes slowly traced the small pattern-like imperfections on the bright white walls. Bright. Everything was so bright now that she was out in the open, her eyes finding every detail even in the bland corridors.

It felt like they had been walking for a long time, the exertion and cool air was beginning to make her feel weak. She hoped the Fourth would just show her to her new room, and forget about the "tour". As the thought passed through her mind, a sudden warmth touched her hip. The unexpected heat against her cold skin sent a jolt through her body. It shouldn't have…she knew this heat… it was a warning from her sword that it had registered the nearing of another.

.

.

"_Shit, not that kill-joy, arse-licker_._"_The blue haired man scoffed to himself as he noticed the approaching Fourth Espada down the long hallway.

Shinrai noticed the small change of demeanor in the slight man she was following, and assumed it was because of the ostentatious- looking teal-haired Espada.

"Hey, ass-licker. Whata' ya doing so far from Aizen's bed?" The Sixth Espada stood blocking Ulquiorra's path; his mockery and disrespect surprised Shinrai. She knew the Espada's ranks, and knew this man "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" was two seats below her guide.

"It does-" Ulquiorra was cut off.

"Shit! What the fuck ya been doin to this chick Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow, just noticing Shinrai, leant in and around the smaller man to stare at her.

Shinrai recoiled slightly behind the man she now deemed the lesser of two evils; the Sixth's wild eyes and crushing reiatsu reaffirming what she had learnt about his soul in the past two weeks. She turned her face away from his so that she didn't have to look into those crazed, vivid blue eyes.

Grimmjow, forgetting his proximity to the Espada he loathed the most, measured the female arrancar in front of him… She looked like a messed up, walking corpse. His upper lip rose in repugnance at her appearance, standing as her faced turned, revealing the hole in her head that reminded him of a gunshot wound.

"Ya even more fucked-up than I thought Schiffer." He spat with acidity.

"It does not concern you, Trash." Ulquoirra's tone was unwavering and apparently untouched by the other's words.

Shinrai slowly allowed her gaze to return to the Sexta Espada while he was distracted from her. Damn, _Sex-ta_ was right… his tall, broad body was chiseled from jaw to exposed abs, and she knew it wouldn't have stopped there…

She sighed internally and looked away again; it wasn't fair for him to have incredible power and looks.

Grimmjow didn't look at her again as he deliberately knocked Ulquiorra's shoulder with his own to get past him. "Whatever, bitch." He said cuttingly as he continued on his way.

A tremor coursed through Shinrai's body as his untamed reiatsu swept past her; the weight of it temperately inhibited her ability to breathe. She looked up at her guide with wide eyes; she now realized just how much this man must be withholding his reiatsu. She realized the naiveté of the fear that had swept through her when she felt the Sixth's feral power, considering her guide was two ranks above him…

Ulquiorra glanced down at the woman behind him, who immediately averted her eyes.

He didn't say anything to her as he reinitiated their path, his white uniform flapping with the turning of his body.

.

.

"Stupid Ulquiorra, fucker thinks he's better than me." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he passed through the halls of Las Noches. He'd been particularly agitated these past two weeks, ever since that night Aizen made them eat with him. The bastard loved putting on a show. After his run-in with Nnoitra, he'd decided to put an end to their _meetings_, but after two weeks without any release, it didn't seem like the best idea anymore. His balls felt like they must be matching his pubes by now…He'd have to get one of the lower arrancar to do something about it. It pissed him off; he hated having those weak fucks touch him.

He turned into the corridor that began his wing and almost ran into the tall man he'd been trying to avoid. His footsteps faltered, and a small growl escaped his lips; now he was really pissed. He looked up at the ridiculously lanky man and equally stupid uniform.

"The fuck ya doin in my wing Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra glared down at him. It wasn't like he had a thing for the Sixth Espada, he just loved dominating the uncontrollable man. Nnoitra knew Grimmjow had been brushing him, and it made livid. If the thing between them was going to end, it would be when he said so, and that bitch had better not think otherwise.

"Shut ya goddamn trap! If ya hadn't noticed, moron, ya still in my section!"

A shattering resonance echoed down the hall; as Nnoitra grabbed Grimmjow by the throat, lifting him off his feet, and smashing him into the ground. Grimmjow's hands clawed at the fingers around his throat; clenching his jaw in an attempt to deny any gasps from exiting his mouth, some of the gasps escaping his nose instead. Nnotria knelt with one knee on his chest and the other to the floor, Grimmjow's body thrashing violently beneath him.

The dark haired Espada leant in and ran his long tongue up Grimmjow's mask and along his ear before whispering to him. "This ain't over until I say it is…"

.

* * *

.

**Okay, I'm debating on whether I should put a full lemon here with Grimmjow and Nnoitra. What do you guys think?**

**Seriously, I would prefur to know if I'm just wasting my time with this story?**


	4. The Silent One

**Hi all! I made sure to do both these chapters at once so I didn't get death threats about delaying the promised lemons :D Enjoy!**

**Thanks to my Beta MCrind who works so tirelessly to mend my errors, stay strong brother :D**

**.**

* * *

Betrayal

Chapter Four; The Silent One

.

After walking down the seemingly endless corridor, Shinrai was surprised when her guide made an abrupt turn and then stopped completely, turning to face a wall. She looked down the new but equally lifeless corridor, and wondered what he was doing; there was no door, maybe he was lost… The dark haired Espada lifted a hand to the wall, without saying a word the wall become hazy. Shinrai's eyes widened as the solid wall transformed opening a new hallway. She stared at this new path, why would he show her this? Certainly, she would not be able to perform such a skill… Where was he leading her? Shinrai looked down the new corridor; it was much darker and narrower than the normal Las Noches paths, she felt a little uneasy about going down the dark path, but she was too exhausted to be truly frightened.

Ulquiorra said nothing as he started down the passage. Shinrai hesitated before following, it wasn't as if she had a choice- how would she find her way back to Aizen, ask the first friendly face for directions? The corridor was too narrow for her to see past the man in front of her, and they hadn't walked far before the corridor ended. Her guide stopped briefly and lifted his hand to the average looking door before him. Shinrai saw and felt nothing, as he rested his hand to the door and used a silent kido to unlock it. The door opened without a fuss, and Shinrai followed the Espada through. As she stepped out of the small corridor and the Fourth Espada moved from her view, she realized they had stepped directly into a bedroom. Perhaps he had decided to take her directly to her new room after all…

The room was large, much larger than the one she had been staying in. Despite its size, the room was quite modest; a single bed with plan white covers, a small bedside table, an average sized study desk in the far left corner of the room, and in the right, a dark stained wooden closet. Aside from these features, the room looked unlived in. She looked around the room and noticed another door that was slightly ajar; giving a glimpse to a lavish white bathroom.

Shinrai's eyes were drawn back to the Fourth Espada when she realized he had turned to face her. His fierce green eyes burned through her as he looked down at her.

"These are my living quarters…there is fresh linen and washing utensils in the closet next to the wash-sink. I will fetch you some fresh garments and set them outside the door." He stated with his empty voice. His stare remained on hers briefly before he smoothly stepped around her to silently exit the room...

"_Strange… I wonder why he bought me to his quarters and not to one of the communal bathhouses?"_ Shinrai looked about the room with her arms wrapped around her. She glanced down at herself, her clothing was torn and blood spattered, and her body felt just as soiled.

As she stepped through the bathroom door, she was a little surprised, the Fourth Espada had such a modest bedroom, but his bathroom was exquisite. The walls were, predictably white; but the floor was a beautiful polished wood, the bath in the centre of the right wall was huge, and made of a dark green marble with lighter greens swirling through it. The shower was to the left of the room with a wooden screen wall to semi-separate it from the rest of the room. To her left on the closest wall was a large basin, made of the same stone as the bath, with two black circular candles either side of it. As Shinrai walked in, she could see the shower was more of a western style; there was no chair and the showerhead was high on the wall.

"_I'd better hurry, I'm sure he won't want me soaking in here… Now where did he say the stuff for washing was?" Shinrai turned around to look for the closet he's spoken of and froze._

_Hung above the basin was a huge mirror. Shinrai stared wide-eyed and shocked at her appearance. Aizen had insisted it was necessary that her training be undisturbed for any reason, which included washing. At first, it had bothered her; but after some time she was in so much pain, her eyes and mind were under so much stress, she couldn't eat, drink, or sleep, her ears had bled from the noise that wasn't there, so her cleanliness was of little consequence. She could see how thin she had become, the scratches on her body from the times her mind had snapped, and she had fallen into fits of psychosis; her nails tearing at her cloths and body, but this was the first time she had seen the full extent of the damage to herself. She gasped and her hands flew up to cover her mouth._

_She stared at the girl in the mirror in disbelief, leaning in over the basin to look closely at the scratch marks she had inflicted to the left side of her face, a deep bloodied line that ran from above her eyebrow and dropped off at her jaw. She pushed aside some of her black matted hair, and ran a shaky thin finger over the scabby wound; moving across her face to trace her mask, flakes of her own dried blood flicked off with the motion. The mask itself was also stained in old blood, the white bone on the right side of her face looked like a three-fingered, clawed hand… she hated her mask. She scowled at the image of herself; one of the clawed fingers ran just above, and the length of her right eyebrow, the other just below, and the length of her right cheekbone, the last ran along her jaw almost to her chin. She hated that it made her unnatural eyes standout more than they already did. _

_Her weak body could take no more; she fell to her knees on the cold wood floor, with her head in her hands, and began to sob. Why? Why did Aizen believe she was capable of something that she obviously wasn't?_

_._

"_Shinrai, how are you feeling today? Any progress?" __The Shinigami king of Hueco Mundo stood over the kneeling arrancar in his private study. _

"_I am well Sire. I mean you no disrespect my Lord, but I think you are mistaken about my abilities. I think I must have a defect; my sword's release is faulty somehow… The release is-"_

"_I know, it causes you extreme pain, don't forget that I have heard it for myself…"__ The dark haired ruler reminded his newest arrival. "You just need to learn to hear and see the 'Soul Song' the way your sword does…" His voice was so calm as he requested she continue enduring the indescribable, hellish pain._

"_I am holding a banquet tonight, which the Espada are attending. You will be there to allow your Zanpaktou to sample the Espadas' Soul Song."_

_Shinrai's eyes widened in shock, although her head was bowed, so Aizen could not see it. He wanted her to interpret the Espada? So soon?! She was struggling with the Songs of the weak arrancar he had initially bought to her… _

"_The banquet is in four hours, I suggest you take some rest before then."_

_._

The soft thud of a door in the next room snapped Shinrai from her memories. The Fourth Espada was back, and she hadn't even begun showering. She struggled to her feet using the basin for support and hurried to the bath; she quickly threw the plug in and turned on the water. The sound of water splashing against the marble echoed loudly around the room as she hurried to get out of her soiled clothes and grab a wash cloth from the closet near the basin.

Shinrai tried to think about how nice the warm water felt, instead of the brown color it turned after running over her body. She scrubbed harder than necessary over her body and face, trying to remove the memories of the psychotic episodes that caused her state, along with the stains.

She only had a five-minute soak in the bath, just to make sure all the stains were gone. After, she grabbed one of the large white towels, it occurred to her that her new cloths were outside the door… in the same room as the _male_ Espada… She wrapped the towel around herself and stood at the door…

"_Snap out of it Shinrai! I doubt he's standing outside the door waiting to catch a glimpse of you!" _

She quickly ducked her hand outside the door and grabbed the pile of material on the other side; trying to close the door a little too quickly, the sash from the kimono got caught in the door. _"Crap!"_ She pulled at the material, only to fall audibly to her backside when the material came free, her bony arse creating a loud thud against the wooden floor.

"_Oh yeah!"_ She thought sarcastically to herself, _"Aizen Sosuke's secret weapon, for sure!"_

Shinrai stood and slipped on the new kimono; it was huge on her. She chanced a look in the mirror and immediately regretted it. She looked like a malnourished and abused child dressed in oversized clothes not originally intended for her. The style of kimono he had chosen would have brought modesty to even the most seductive of figures; not an inch of her body was uncovered, accept for her spindly fingertips.

She sighed, _"I'm surprised he didn't give me a paper bag as well…"_ She thought as she pulled her wet black hair into a loose bun, before throwing her soiled cloths in the trashcan and making her way to the door.

.

In the other room Ulquiorra closed his eyes as the door to his bathroom finally opened. He couldn't understand why Aizen had inflicted him with this woman, but he didn't want to be stopped by every Espada they crossed paths with on their "tour", to be asked why the woman was in such a state. He also refused to stand outside one of those trashy bathhouses while she washed.

Shinrai approached the Fourth and bowed to thank him. He held out a hand to her; in it was a small brown, drawstring bag.

"These are reiatsu chiyu, they will help restore your strength… You are to eat one twice a day."

Shinrai took the bag and opened it curiously to see the small chic-pea like pills. She glanced up to see the Fourth staring at her and realized he was waiting for her to eat one. She blushed and quickly took one of the pills from the bag, and put it in her mouth.

The impact of the taste hit her immediately and she almost gagged. _"Oh god! What the hell is this crap?!"_ She thought as she desperately tried to swallow without gagging. It tasted like an intense mixture of bile and garlic flooding her mouth. She swallowed harshly and a small shudder shook through her body._ "I have to eat how many of these?!"_

Ulquiorra turned on his heel and exited the room, Shinrai hurried to follow him before the door closed, not quite sure where the door might open once it was closed again…

They were back in the familiar white halls; the only noise surrounding them was the soft pad of their feet against tiles and the slight flap of the Fourth's white cloak. Shinrai was hit with a slightly dizzying pulse of reiatsu, it was strong but a good distance from them, obviously a fight between two very powerful bodies. She looked up at the dark haired man in front of her; he must be aware of the fight, his skills of reiatsu perception would far surpass her own, yet it was as if he hadn't even noticed…

.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

.

Oooww I wonder who's "fighting"? Hehehe

I'm keen to know what people think about Shinrai and what her abilities are?

Thank you to** EL0NI**, **Anon** and **Shadow of Arashi** for the reviews. I appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think!!!

Anon, I would have replied but you wasn't signed in :( I'm hoping not to kill anyone off but it's hard to say… I'm open to requests atm, but I'm afraid none of the characters you'd like to see paired are in this particular story.


	5. The Untamed

**Warning:** Yaoi (male/male) lemons, and violence. NO underage readers! 

Thank you MCrind, for helping me to remove the shiny things from people's peripheral vision during this chapter ;)

I also have to thank my friend, "Thegreatsmellywhereswallypants" (she insisted on that name) for her reassurance :D

.

* * *

Betrayal

Chapter Five; The Untamed 

Elsewhere, in the fifth wing of Las Noches…

_The dark haired Espada leant in and ran his long tongue up Grimmjow's mask and along his ear before whispering to him. "This ain't over until I say it is…"_

Nnoitra moved his knee to the other side of Grimmjow to straddle his chest. Slowly, he loosened the fingers that were digging into the Sixth's throat, his fingers sticking slightly to the skin as he pulled them free.

Grimmjow panted heavily at the sudden ability to breathe, and the back of his head throbbed from the initial impact of the blow. Quickly, the hand that had been around his neck was slid into his hair and another hand grasped his jaw.

"Ya understand kitty?" Nnoitra leant in and smashed their lips together, tearing at Grimmjow's bottom lip with his teeth to force his mouth open. Grimmjow fought to break away, but Nnoitra had his head firmly in his hands and tugged at the Sixth's hair.

The Sixth Espada couldn't free himself and decided to change tactics. He fiercely grasped Nnoitra's face and began to kiss back, devouring the other's lips and forcing his tongue deep into the other's mouth. Nnoitra moaned loudly and tilted the Sixth's head back to widen the kiss, moving his hands to Grimmjow's cheeks.

Their teeth knocked together and tongues pushing hard against each other as they both fought to control the kiss. Grimmjow again tried to slide out from under the man above him, but Nnoitra wasn't giving an inch. Slowly the teal haired man slid one hand behind Nnoitra's head to thread his fingers through the dark hair. He moved the other hand down the thin body, over a shoulder and down his tight chest to a taut stomach, to the sash of the other's kimono. He fumbled to untie the knot between their bodies. Nnoitra groaned and ground their groins together with a slow thrust. Grimmjow growled as Nnoitra's erection pressed into him, his body unable to deny the lustful response.

Nnoitra moved his hands to the marble floor to support himself and bit hard on Grimmjow's upper lip before moving to suck on his neck.

At that moment, Grimmjow made his move. He jerked his hand away from the other man's lower body, placing his hands against his chest, pushing him away enough to pull a leg between them and kicked out with all his strength.

The Fifth Espada flew into the air crashed into the ceiling with a thunderous crunch. Grimmjow sonido-ed off the ground; stopping three meters away from where Nnoitra came crashing down with a grunt, bringing pieces of the ceiling with him to the ground.

.

Grimmjow stared, seething, at the man in front of him. Nnoitra stood slowly with a similar expression, evidence of both men's arousal in the tightness of their hakama. They stood with killing intent flooding their expressions and reiatsu.

The Sixth was the first to move; he launched himself at the other man, his right hand extended to charge a cero. Nnoitra sonido-ed forward, latching onto the outstretched hand while locking his own around it, and pulling Grimmjow toward his opposing fist. Grimmjow narrowly dodged, the punch grazing his chin instead. Nnoitra still grasping Grimmjow's right arm, jerked the Sixth back- into a well placed kick to the left side of his head. Grimmjow let out a grunt; the kick had disorientated him, and the other man still had his arm trapped. Nnoitra continued to pull Grimmjow vertically, and was now slamming his right fist into Grimmjow's left eye. Finally, Nnoitra dropped his arm and smashed his foot into the Sixth's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Grimmjow gave a loud grunt when the foot connected with his stomach, blood flying from his mouth. He hit the ground several meters away with sharp thud, the back of his head smacking hard into the marble, blood dripping from the left side of his face. Nnoitra moved swiftly towards the bruised body, ready to bring his knee down on the other man's face. When his knee was only inches away from Grimmjow's face, Grimmjow was gone, and the Fifth was hit with a bala from behind. In the next second, he was hit from behind and the two men were sent tumbling down the hall. When the two came to a stop, Grimmjow had Nnoitra pinned underneath him. The Sixth straddled Nnoitra's chest, holding both arms against the floor with his knees. Grimmjow's seized the Fifth's neck with his left hand and squeezed with all his strength. Their situations were reversed as Grimmjow's right fist began smashing into Nnoitra's face repeatedly.

"NOBODY. FUCKIN'. CONTROLS. ME!" The Sixth shouted, timing his blows with his words, the sound of fists against flesh and blood splatter echoing around them.

Blood streamed down both their faces as Grimmjow pummeled the man below him, the impact of each blow shuddering through their bodies. Nnoitra could barely see through the pounding and blood, as he struggled to unhook an arm to defend himself, but his arm wouldn't budge. In a last attempt, he pulled all his reiatsu together and unhooked his left arm, whipping it up to collide with Grimmjow's face. The Sixth tried to block the hit but Nnoitra's reach was too long, and he was hit hard enough to be unseated.

Nnoitra stood quickly while Grimmjow was still kneeling; he grabbed a handful of teal hair, and lifted Grimmjow to his feet, smashing his face into the wall. Nnoitra pressed his body against the blue haired man's back, both men breathing heavily through blood-soaked teeth. The Fifth Espada pulled Grimmjow's hip off the wall long enough to push a hand between his groin and the wall. He ran his nose along Grimmjow's shoulder, while he slowly stroked his crotch. Grimmjow growled deep in his throat when Nnoitra's teeth sank into his neck.

The dark haired Espada licked at the teeth marks he'd just created, running his tongue up Grimmjow's neck and along his ear, tasting the mix of salty sweat and bitter blood. He breathed heavily behind Sixth Espada's ear, leaning his face and body in against him as he spoke.

"I don't wanna control you kitty…I just wanna make ya moan."

.

Grimmjow's head spun; his head injuries and the electricity generated by the sudden caresses made him feel like he might pass-out. He was still panting as he inclined his forehead to rest against the wall. Blood from his eye was running down his face and into his winded mouth; he growled and spat to clear some of the metallic taste from his mouth.

"Fuck you Nnoitra-" He winced when the cuts on his forehead were pressed into the wall.

Nnoitra pushed Grimmjow's face further into the wall with one hand, and grasped his semi-hard cock through his hakama with the other and began firmly stroking it. Grimmjow growled and shifted his weight as heat flooded his neglected organ. The hand on the back of his head began slowly massaging through his teal hair; Nnoitra ran the hand down the back of his neck, over a strong shoulder and down the Sixth's defined bicep. Nnoitra smiled when he felt the Sixth's body relaxing into his touches.

Grimmjow scowled to himself; damn, he'd forgotten how good this freak was at this. He rolled his hips into the strong hand and was rewarded with a sharp nip to his ear. A soft moan escaped his lips, and then the hands and body were gone. Grimmjow spun around and glared at the tall, grinning man in front of him. His fully hard dick throbbed against the inside of his hakama, and his glare shifted into a crazed, one-sided grin. He reached out and grabbed a fist full of the Fifth's hair, pulling him down so their faces were inches apart. The Fifth didn't even flinch, simply smiling his characteristically wide grin.

.

"Tch. Ya gunna regret this for a month." Grimmjow whispered darkly, before sonido-ing both of them to the entrance of Nnoitra's quarters. He threw his shoulder at the door, easily breaking it down and tossed the dark haired Espada to the bed.

Nnoitra grinned at him, sitting up on the edge of the bed and wiped some blood from his face, "Bit antsy aren't we?"

Grimmjow threw his jacket off as he approached the bed. "Shuddup and suck my dick."

Nnoitra's grin widened and he knocked Grimmjow's hands away from the belt of his hakama, wanting to untie the sash himself. "Only cos' ya asked me so nicely…"

Grimmjow's hakama fell silently to the floor and the head of his erection bounced inches from Nnoitra's face. The Fifth smirked at the man above him as his eyes followed the trickle of pre-cum run down the hard and begging body. Nnoitra leant in and ran his long tongue along the trail of cream. Grimmjow inhaled through clenched teeth and entwined his fingers in dark hair. Nnoitra then began wetly kissing the head, quickly flicking his tongue over it after each kiss. He stopped and looked up at the Sixth as he bought his own hand to his mouth and began licking his palm. He coated his hand thick with saliva and began slowly swirling the flat of his palm over the head of Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow growled and tugged at the dark hair, he wasn't a patient man at the best of times.

Nnoitra wasn't really in the mood for teasing either, he ran his wet hand firmly down the shaft and followed it down with his mouth; sinking Grimmjow's cock deep into his mouth. Grimmjow was an impressive size, but Nnoitra's mouth took it easily. He swirled his tongue around the length, sucking hard as he bobbed his head and swallowed on the way back up.

"Ohh shit… t-that feels so fuckin'… g-good." Grimmjow panted, and bucked when Nnoitra let his cock slide into the smooth muscle of his throat.

Nnoitra didn't even gag when Grimmjow thrust into his throat; instead swallowing the build up of saliva. He moved one of his hands to fondle Grimmjow's tight butt and ran the other hand firmly up the inside of the Sixth's thigh to cup his balls. He smiled around the mouthful of cock when Grimmjow moaned loudly; his mouth hung open and eyes screwed shut.

"Mmm… Ohh…"

Grimmjow's opened his eyes and looked down at the dark hair man expertly pleasuring him and groaned when he began tickling the head of his cock with the tip of his tongue. If this kept up he was gunna cum and he wasn't nearly ready for this to end.

"Fuck this."

He grabbed the collar of Nnoitra's uniform, and lifted him to his feet. He tore at the Fifth's uniform, the material ripping easily.

"Take this shit off." The Sixth growled.

Nnoitra fumbled to untie his hakama sash as Grimmjow smashed their lips together. While tearing at Nnoitra's clothes, he growled and hit Nnoitra's hands out of the way, ripping his belt loose, not bothering to untie it. Grimmjow held the back of Nnoitra's head as he violently pushed his tongue into the other's mouth. The Fifth stumbled back onto the bed, Grimmjow crashing down on top of him. Grimmjow palmed the Fifth's face to the side so he could suck on his neck, as he ground their naked groins together. Nnoitra let out a sharp gasp when his throbbing cock was pressed into the other man's heated and hard crotch.

Grimmjow continued to suck and bite at Nnoitra's neck while he brought two fingers to Nnoitra's mouth.

"Suck 'em" He commanded.

Nnoitra took the fingers in his mouth and coated them, sucking them rhythmically and moaning as Grimmjow continued to grind their hips together.

"That's enough." Grimmjow's husky voice whispered into Nnoitra's ear as he slid the saliva-coated fingers down between the Fifth's legs.

Nnoitra's breath paused as Grimmjow's wet fingers rubbed around his entrance. For all the times the two had met, Nnoitra could count on one hand the number of times they had succumb to full copulation… He wasn't sure how he ended up the lower of the pair, but he had to admit, his masochistic nature loved the combination of pain and pleasure. The Fifth's teeth clenched as a finger was pressed into him.

Grimmjow slowly stirred the wet finger inside the hot, tight chasm, and purred at the feeling of heat gripping his finger. Nnoitra smiled with a slightly mocking tone, "Ya' so gentle-" He gasped and his body arched when two more fingered were violently thrust into him, the painful stretch sending an aching burn through his body.

"Tch" The blue haired Espada knelt back and pulled his fingers free before flipping the dark haired man onto his stomach. He gripped the Fifth's hips and pulled them up off the bed so he was on his knees. Grimmjow shuffled forward and lined himself up with Nnoitra's entrance. He leaned down to the body below him and bit hard on a toned shoulder. A soft hiss escaped Nnoitra's lips. Grimmjow smirked and pushed forward, holding the dark haired Espada's hips so they couldn't escape.

Pain burned through Nnoitra's insides, as they were roughly invaded without proper lubrication "Ahh, shit!" He panted and clenched a fist full of sheets.

Grimmjow smirked at Nnoitra's cries, thrusting brutally forward as his fingers dug into the smaller hips below him. Grimmjow didn't like to think about the times he had fucked this twisted man, but he had to admit the act itself was delicious.

"Mmh, you're so tight…"

Nnoitra felt his insides tear, and felt the change in motion, his blood acting as lubricant made Grimmjow's thrusts less jagged. Grimmjow changed his angle slightly and Nnoitra jumped forward.

"Ohh s-shit…" He moaned

"Yeah, that's what I'm looking for." Grimmjow smirked at the body below him. Nnoitra turned his head to look at the Sixth and grinned.

"Come on Sexta, I ain't gunna break- Ngh" A huffed moan was knocked from him when Grimmjow threw his hips forward, and began pounding into his body.

"F-ffu Grr-" He was no longer able to speak as the Sixth continued battering that sweet spot that tightened his whole body with pleasure and pain. "Ngh… yeah j-just like that-" the Fifth moaned.

Grimmjow slammed himself into Nnoitra, and raked his fingernails down his sweat lathered back, leaving thick pink lines. He wasn't exactly a masochist, but he'd do anything to get the fucker to shut up right now. Nnoitra's back arced as a shudder of pleasure coursed through him. Grimmjow grunted when the muscles that encased him tightened and shuddered, he closed his eyes as the tension built in his groin; the muscles in his toned body flexing as the room was filled with the sounds of their panting and flesh smacking together. He leant forward and took Nnoitra's forgotten member in his hand, jerking it rapidly in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, ngh…Grrim- fuck!" Nnoitra's body tensed and jolted back onto Grimmjow's cock as he was pushed over the edge; his cum spilling over the Sixth's hand and spraying onto the mattress.

Grimmjow held Nnoitra's hip to stop him from falling forward and continued driving into him. His fingers dug into the Fifth's slender hips as his body tensed, his eyes crewed shut and a deep moan fell from his mouth as he filled his superior with his seed.

.

Grimmjow fell panting on top of the limp body below him. He rolled off the hot body, and splayed across the bed. Nnoitra stirred and promptly shoved away the arm that was still hung over him. "Get out." He rolled onto his back and grabbed some sheet to rub across his sticky groin.

"Tch," Grimmjow sat up on the edge of the bed and grabbed his hakama, slipping the material over his blood soaked crutch. He stood and turned to face the dark hair Espada; with a devilish grin, he eyed the wreckage of their entertainment. The sheets were twisted and soaked in sweat, cum and a small patch of blood. The man still lying on them was in a similar state, his breath still uneven.

"I'm suprised ya didn't wanna spoon… isn't that what most ukes like to do?" The Sixth's grin was stretched across his face as he tied the sash to his hakama.

Nnoitra eyed him with a look of death; he would have killed him for such a remark- if he had the energy. "Get out." He said coldly before pulling some of the cleaner section of sheets to cover himself; he'd clean up… after he had a nap.

Grimmjow continued to smirk and flipped him off before he left through the broken doorway.

.

* * *

*Whoa, this is my longest chapter yet, I wonder why… Haha, I hope you liked it! If you did/didn't I'd really appreciate some feedback :D

*I'm interested in doing some one-shots, so if anyone has an requests, don't be shy! I'm open to almost anything, so long as it's Bleach and not Kenpachi, Yamamoto, Ishida or Yammy.

Cheers Kazes.


	6. Know Thy Self

**Thank you to my Beta MCrind, without whom, this story would not be possible :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter Six; Know Thy Self**

.

.

"_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again, and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken -- and I'd rather remember it as it was, at its best, than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived…__ The particularness of someone who mattered enough to grieve over, is not erased by anyone but death. This hole in my heart is in the shape of you and no one else can fit, why would I want them to?__"~ Margaret Mitchell_

_._

Back in the west communal room, Stark had fallen into a peaceful sleep while his one-and-only fracción rattled about in the adjoining kitchen. The two rooms were only partially separated by a large breakfast counter. Lilynette was in the process of raiding the fridge and cupboards for anything that looked edible, the clatters of her pillaging filling both rooms.

"Arh what the hell is all this crap?! Nothing looks edible." She held up a glass jar that seemed to be filled with some sort of pickled hollow essence. "Err…" The blonde stuck out her tongue and held the jar away from herself before continuing her search.

"I see you're working hard, as usual" Came a misty female voice from across the room.

Stark cracked open an eye to see the Tercera Espada standing just inside the door. He opened his eyes and admired the powerful beauty that was Halibel Tia. The curve of her long legs and hourglass hips, her tight stomach, milk chocolate skin and full breasts, were enough to make any man beg for mercy. Strangely enough, it was none of those things that Stark was most attracted to, it was her eyes; her clear blue eyes that tore through his soul and seemed to see his every weakness…

.

He watched as she moved across the room, the material of her hakama flowing with the sway of her hips. Halibel walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange liquid, which could have passed for juice, but was in fact, liquefied reiatsu. She turned around to leave and almost walked into the brown haired Espada, who slipped a gloved hand onto her hip.

"Hello my beauty…" His husky voice whispered into her ear.

Halibel glanced down at the small fracción who was rolling her eyes at the display, before gently removing the hand from her hip and ducking around him. He turned to watch as she crossed the room, admiring the view from his vantage point.

"I trust you have forgotten… there is an Espada meeting tonight…you need to pay more attention to your duties." The firm tone lingered as she left without looking back at the gaze she knew was following her.

As much as Stark was grateful for not having to work hard for sex with Las Noches' equivalent Venus, it bugged him that she didn't swoon over his charm the way all others would…

"Tch, you're pathetic, ya know that?" The small blonde girl mocked before taking a swing of reiatsu "juice".

"Hmm?" Stark only vaguely heard her as he watched the spot where Halibel had just left the room.

"Geez…" She scoffed, before kicking him in the arse as she passed by.

"Arh…" The brown haired Espada sulked and rubbed at his backside.

.

"_Better never to have met you in my dream, than to wake and reach for hands that are not there…"~Otomo No Yakamochi_

_._

*******************************************************************************************************************************

.

The Fourth Espada and his guest walked in silence through the white corridors of Las Noches. Shinrai gazed around the huge halls like a child seeing the world for the first time. She noticed that they had passed some rooms, which her guide neglected to point out, and assumed he must have considered them nonessential to her…

Abruptly, the Fourth Espada stopped and faced her; Shinrai lifted her gaze and stared into the frightening emerald eyes. The pressure of his reiatsu, even concealed as it was, was remarkable; and his close proximity for this extended period of time resulted in a constant heat within her zanpaktou. His voice broke her trail of thought.

"Within Las Noches, there are eight communal rooms… this is one of the west communal rooms…" His dead tone voice shook her to the core; she wanted to bow or give some sort of recognition to his statement, but his piercing gaze felt like it was strangling her, stealing away her ability to respond.

He turned and led her into the room. The room was huge, and contained three oversized, white couches that formed a "u" shaped centerpiece; each of the couches could easily have accommodated ten adults. Adjoined to this room were a white kitchen and a large breakfast bar, with metal stools.

Next to the bar, stood a tall man with wavy shoulder-length brown hair, who was rubbing his backside. Closer to them, stood a small blonde girl wearing very revealing attire that looked more like underwear than a uniform.

"Hello Ulquiorra," The sleepy looking Espada spoke as he wandered over to them. "Strange to see you all the way out here." Stark queried as he stopped in front of the odd couple.

"Stark-sama." The green eyed Espada greeted his superior with a slight bow.

Shinrai stood next to her guide, starring wide-eyed at the somewhat scruffy looking man Aizen had told her was the Primera Espada.

"_What…the…where is his heat?" _She studied him, a slight frown pulling at her brow with her thoughts.

"Hello there." The brown haired man looked down at her with a tired expression that didn't seem to match his curiously.

Shinrai was lost in thought and barely heard him. Why was he different? Why wasn't he affecting her, he was the _Primera!_

Ulquiorra glanced down at the dark haired girl with a hint of irritation for her lack of response to his superior.

"Aizen-sama has entrusted me with Las Noches' newest arrancar." He informed the Primera.

Lilynette approached the group and raised an eyebrow at the new arrival, looking her up and down.

"She looks like she's gunna snap in two…" The blonde scoffed before taking a swig of her drink.

"I'm Coyote Stark." He studied the girl trying to recognize the feeling she gave him…

"…and I'm Lilynette Gingerback." The blonde held out her hand; Shinrai tore her eyes away from the Primera Espada and looked at the outstretched hand.

"…"

Ulquiorra again glimpsed down at her, before returning his attention to the chief Espada.

"She has not spoken-"

"My name is Mori Shinrai." She held out her hand to the blonde, but jumped and withdrew it when the brown haired man burst out in laughter.

"Ulquiorra. Did you try talking to her?" He continued to chuckle in his deep voice.

Just then, a black moth appeared at Ulquiorra's side; grateful for the interruption, he held out his hand graciously to the small creature.

.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

.

"_Love means exposing yourself to the pain of being hurt, deeply hurt, by someone you trust…" ~Unknown._

_._

Inside the largest and most extravagant chambers of Las Noches, two powerful reiatsu's pushed against each other, shaking the surrounding atmosphere, making those approaching the area of the castle quickly divert their paths...

Gin fell to the bed, panting heavily; the larger body of Aizen slumped over his back, his breath was uneven but still controlled. The dark haired man sat up and slid out of the body below him, grabbing some sheet to wipe the sticky mess from his crotch. He laid himself next to the limp smaller body and closed his eyes in contentment.

Gin rolled on his side and opened his eyes to gaze at the man beside him. The euphoria of post climax still lingered in his mind as he admired the man who he had given his mind, body, power, allegiance and soul to…

Gin shifted his body into the Hueco Mundo King, and rested his head against a strong shoulder, while sliding a leg between the other's. He lifted a hand and ran his fine fingers along Aizen's muscular torso; with the softest touch, he caressed along the defined hills of Aizen's abs and chest. Gin's breathing was still unsteady while he snuggled into the warm chest slowly rising and falling below him.

"Gin." Aizen's deep voice broke the dreamy silence.

"Mmm?" Gin sighed

"You're sweaty."

The hand that was trailing up and down Aizen's body paused momentarily.

"…Mmm, so are you." Gin's ever-cheeky tone teased.

"Gin…" Aizen's voice was dispassionate as always.

The silver haired man removed himself from the warmth of his lover's body, and Aizen sat up to grab his hakama; shifting to sit on the edge of the bed with his back to the other. Gin rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

"Where are ya off ta?" He would have sounded impartial any other, but this man knew him better than any other.

Aizen stood and slipped on his kimono before turning to face his lover, he leant in and firmly took the Gin's jaw in his hand, pulling him into a dominant kiss. Gin submitted to the kiss but did not contribute.

Gin watched as the man he had loved and given everything to, for over 100 years, left without saying a word.

.

"_The hottest love has the coldest end…"_ _~Socrates_

_._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************_

.

In the Sixth wing of Las Noches, the Sixth Espada stood under a stream of hot water, his eyes closed while the warm current ran over his naked body. Grimmjow wasn't sure how to feel about having succumbed to his body's desires. Was he angry, amused, or just not give a shit? Grimmjow settled for the latter, as he turned off the shower and reached for a towel that was hung outside the shower-screen. Thinking about shit like that was meaningless; he'd do whatever he wanted at whatever time it appealed to him. Grimmjow shook the white towel through his teal hair, before wrapping the material loosely around his waist and moving to the bedroom. He grabbed a fresh uniform and threw it on the king-sized bed, which was centered against the furthest wall.

He was about to drop the towel from his waist, when there was a soft knock at the door. Looking over his shoulder, he frowned at the entrance to his room. "What?!" he barked at the intruder outside his door.

"Grimmjow-sama, I have a message from Aizen-sama for you." The voice was a little muffled through the wall, but definitely female.

"…Yeah what?!"

Grimmjow gave a small growl when his door opened. He glanced back at the female arrancar standing in his doorway; she was blatantly starring at him, and a small grin tugged at his lips. Grimmjow knew he was popular with the female arrancar around Las Noches; it fed the already well-lit fire of his ego, and he enjoyed rubbing it in the Fifth's face whenever he got the opportunity. Most of the sluts would jump into bed with any of the Espada given the chance, but it was common knowledge that Grimmjow was well sought after.

The woman ogled, wide-eyed at the half-naked Espada before her; his sculpted shoulders were broad, and the refined muscle of his back flowed divinely down to narrow at his waist and dip just before his hips. He turned to face her with a small grin that made her feel like her knees might give-way, before she watched a bead of water run down his exquisite torso, to the chiseled "v" just inside his hips.

She swallowed and resisted the temptation to shake her head to clear her thoughts, looking at the ground instead. "Ai-Aizen-sama has requested your presence in his throne-room in one h-hour…"

He walked slowly over to the blushing woman, stopping a foot in front of the trembling frame. He lifted a hand and gradually ran a forefinger down her throat, down her cleavage, before beginning to shift some of her kimono back.

"…is that all?" He questioned in a husky voice.

Her lips parted to let out the breath she had been holding, before she swallowed and nodded.

"Good!" He snapped before shoving her back and slamming the door.

He turned and chuckled to himself before dropping his towel to get dressed. "Wonder what that despot wants now?!" He mused as he slipped on his jacket. "Such a pain in my ass…"

.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

.

In Aizen's grand thrown-room, the dictator sat in a luxurious white suede-covered chair at the base of his throne, smiling while he looked down at the small girl kneeling before him. Beside him stood the dark figure of his second most trusted ally; the dark haired man stood silently with his hands behind his back.

"How much longer will it be until you can completely interpret the Soul Song of each Espada?"

Shinrai frowned with her head down; the truth was she might never be able to perform such a task.

"…It's difficult to say my lord…I'm not sure it's even possible." Shinrai was hesitant in her answer but it was useless to lie. She bit her lip as she considered the day's events.

"My lord… I met the Primera today… I cannot lie to you. I believe he must be too powerful for my zanpaktou… or" She shook her head. "I'm not sure, it was like my sword didn't even register his presence."

"Don't worry about the Primera for now… I know why he troubles you." He looked down at her without any intentions of explaining his statement.

"Surely after spending the day with the Forth you have a better idea of your capabilities, at least for the Fourth?" Touson questioned impatiently.

Shinrai shifted uncomfortably. "I won't know until I have released and searched his song my lord."

Aizen lifted a hand from the arm of his chair and raised his palm.

"Well then… let us see, shall we." His dark tone shook her core, she knew this was coming but that hadn't made it any less frightening. "…Show me."

"Yes, Aizen-sama."

Shinrai stood and slowly removed her blade from its sheath; the sound of metal scraping against metal rang around the extensive room. She slowly approached his outstretched hand and bought her blade to her opposing forefinger. Quickly, she ran the finger along the blade to create a small cut across the digit. Blood pooled immediately around the wound and she held the finger above Aizen's open palm. A single drop of blood fell without a sound to the middle of his hand, before Shinrai moved back to her kneeling position and laying the blade in front of her.

Gripping the hilt with one hand and bracing herself against the floor with the other, she closed her eyes before she spoke.

"Kiku, Traición."

.

.

* * *

.

**Kiku = to hear, to listen, to ask.**

**Traición = Betrayal.**

**Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's been a while since I updated.**

**So, I'm going to have to withdraw my offer of Oneshot requests until I finish the ones I have. Sorry- First-in, best-dressed :D (I hope that's not an Aussie saying that nobody will understand…) **

**Reviews are always greatly appreciated! Thank you Xiddav, I'm glad you enjoyed it! ;)**


	7. A Soul's Confusion

-Thank you to my wonderful Beta **MCrind** :D

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 7: A Soul's Confusion**

.

**

* * *

  
**

Gazing around Las Noches' extensive throne room, the first thing Grimmjow noticed was the presence of his most despised nemesis. The blue haired Espada's upper lip twitched in the direction of the former ninth division taichou, who stood to the left of Aizen's seated form. The brown haired lord of Hueco Mundo sat with a casual grace in his high throne, leaning against an armrest while propping his chin with his palm. He seemed pleased, almost happy. It was a subtle expression on Aizen's part, but it was definitely there. Grimmjow cringed; he'd learned to be wary of Aizen's good moods; they hardly ever foretold fortune to any individual it was directed toward.

"Grimmjow." Aizen greeted the sixth Espada as the giant throne room doors closed behind him.

"Aizen-sama." Grimmjow gave a small incline of his head- the closest thing to a bow the Sixth ever gave.

"Grimmjow, I have a gift for you." Brown eyes regarded the slightly suspicious expression of the sixth Espada with a hint of humor.

"Your recent return to the Espada ranks is one that I welcome. My Espada must be insurmountable, each individual must be sovereign of the given division, ne?" Aizen raised an eyebrow at the sixth, who gave a small nod of agreement.

Grimmjow wasn't a very patient man, and by gods this guy could talk- why couldn't he ever just get to the fucking point?!

"Therefore, once your full strength was returned the inferior sixth was obviously undesirable."

A small smirk hit the corner of Grimmjow's mouth. Damn straight he was a superior to that bitch-arse Luppi.

"However, I can only hope you have learned from the experience…" Aizen's tone left no question as to what he was referring to.

Losing his arm, rank and power was not something he had forgotten, nor had he failed to remember who had taken it from him. Angry blue eyes flickered to the unseeing gaze of Kaname Tosen, before glazing over as memories of Ulquiorra clawing at his back and flashes of the orange-haired substitute Shinigami swept through his mind. Oh, he hadn't forgotten.

Grimmjow grit his teeth and balled his fists in his pockets as he gave a small nod in response to the challenging remark.

"But now, I fear I have an Espada with no warriors of his own," The Shinigami's tone was a mockery of concern; a reminder that Grimmjow had caused the death of his entire Fracción squad.

The blue haired Espada felt his teeth protest under the pressure of being clenched so tightly. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Aizen didn't give a shit about his deceased Fracción, and he had to fight the temptation to remind the former taichou of that fact. The last thing Grimmjow needed was to upset the Shinigami lord so soon after his return.

"…you also now have no official vassals… Therefore, I have decided you will take Shinrai as your Fracción." He gestured down to the right of his lofty throne.

Grimmjow's eyes followed the path down to see the small arrancar woman standing at it's base, her presence so miniscule that he hadn't noticed her until she was pointed out.

"_What the hell? It's that chick that was with Ulquiorra."_ He frowned at the dark haired woman standing at the base of Aizen's throne. She'd been cleaned up, but those white eyes were unmistakable. Grimmjow stretched out his senses to once again feel her reiatsu and immediately felt like he was being mocked. Was Aizen trying to take the piss out of him? He would probably kill her with a sneeze.

The woman stepped forward into the light, pausing briefly before walking out to cover the distance between them and stand before him. She was just as pathetic as last time, looking as if she were in pain; she kept her white eyes averted until she gave a full bow and held it.

Grimmjow tried to control the bewildered expression that must have been plastered across his face before looking back to the Hueco Mundo king.

"Arh, thanks, but this is… unnecessary." This chick was clearly no use to him as a solider and as far as him needing vassals, he'd coped fine so far; he just grabbed the closest arrancar and gave them an order, no problem.

Aizen gave a small smirk at the politeness of the sixth Espada. "Humor me."

Grimmjow knew that Aizen didn't really make requests, and so gritting his teeth once more, he decided it wasn't worth the trouble of continuing his debate, and gave a small bow.

"Thank you Aizen-sama. It is," Grimmjow swallowed in an attempt to control his pride, which was rising as bile in his throat. "very generous of you."

Aizen held his gaze briefly before dismissing him with a wave of his hand. Grimmjow turned without any need for further encouragement; he was more than happy to get away from the Shinigami bastard.

A slow smirked crept across his face when an idea came to him when he walked across the large room. This woman was probably as careless with her life as his last fracción, and if she pissed him off…well, Hueco Mundo was a dangerous place for the careless.

As the giant doors to the throne room opened and Grimmjow began to exit, Aizen's voice carried clearly across the wide space.

"Oh, and Grimmjow. I expect this one to last better than the previous batch. I may not be so forgiving with yet another mistake."

Grimmjow stalled in the doorway while Aizen's last words met his ears. He glanced back as a acknowledgement that he'd heard before shoving his hands in his pockets, and stalking away. _"Fuck!" _He cursed himself for thinking it would be so easy, that he could just get rid of her by killing her as he pleased. Now he was stuck with her, this pathetic excuse for an arrancar who was going to be linked to his name. Him, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez associated with this absolutely worthless fracción.

"_Urh! Nnoitra'll love this."_ Blue eyes rolled at the thought as he stalked away from the Las Noches throne room.

Shinrai had to trot to keep up with the obviously pissed Espada. Her body and mind already screamed at her with lethargy, and now she was going to have to endure Las Noches' most erratic Espada. His reiatsu pulsed around him, pushing a constant weight on her body, and his barely masked, unstable emotions burned a searing heat into her zanpakutou.

A new wave of exhaustion washed over her when she thought about what it was going to be like to decode this man's Soul Song. She could tell just from the short time she had spent with him that his soul was full of destruction and rebellion. His personality was a mixture of self-certainty and deep beneath that; self-doubt.

Yes, she could certainly understand why Aizen would want to see and hear his song, but she also knew his soul's inner confusion would not make for a placid melody between him and his zanpakutou…

.

* * *

.

It wasn't until Grimmjow had almost reached his quarters that it came to him. Ulquiorra. That piece-of-shit bastard had dumped this chick on him! He'd obviously realized she was good for nothing and dumped her back on Aizen…Probably even suggested that Grimmjow needed new fracción!

Blue eyes narrowed and a growl rumbled in his throat before he turned to face the dark haired girl- who stopped dead in her tracks. Before Shinrai could blink, a hand was around her throat and the back of her head smacked against a wall.

"Let's get one thing straight. You are _not_ my fracción." His voice was low and cold as angry blue eyes bore into her own and refused to release them. "You are a _slave_ at best…and don't even think about tellin' anyone otherwise. Ya got that?"

Shinrai fought not to struggle, knowing it would only make him angrier but it was becoming hard to breathe. Choking, she tried to agree with him but his hold on her neck wouldn't allow it. Instead, she tore her eyes away from his vivid blue stare and nodded to the best of her ability.

With one last shove to her throat, Grimmjow dropped his hand; shoving it into his pocket as she gasped and leant against the wall while trying to remain standing.

"Tch. My first order to you," Pausing for effect, Grimmjow began to turn back in the direction of his quarters. "Piss. Off."

Shinrai swallowed and rubbed her throat as she watched him leave. What was she going to do if she never got near him? White eyes watched as he reached the furthest end of the corridor and turned into a room.

"_Well, that went well."_ She sighed and leant her head back against the wall. _"Crap. What am I gonna do now?"_

"Well, that wasn't very nice." A somewhat familiar and insincere voice startled her, making her jump off the wall and almost fall over her own feet.

"Oh! Arh, Ichimaru-sama." Trying to right herself, she straightened her kimono and bowed to the amused looking Shinigami.

"So rash and ungrateful, don't ya think?" Gin's wide smile and eerie presence made Shinrai want to shiver. How was she supposed to answer that? Disagree with the creepy Hueco Mundo second in command, or agree that her new "commander" was rash and ungrateful? Biting her lip, she looked at the ground in search of a diplomatic answer.

Gin gave a small chuckle as if he read her mind; how he loved putting others in awkward positions. "Come on, I'll show ya yur room."

.

* * *

.

As the silver haired Shinigami was leaving Shinrai's new room, he glanced over his shoulder with an uncharacteristic blank look, one that Shinrai found impossible to read.

"It must be difficult for ya." He turned to fully face the girl who stood in front of a small futon in an equally small room; a small smile creeping across his face. "Ya must feel real isolated, ya know, since ya are betrayin' ya own kind 'en all."

Shinrai felt a stab in her chest as his words hit her very core. Why was he saying this? Silence weighted the air around them as pain-filled white eyes questioned the purpose of his words.

"Oh well," His wide smile returned. "I guess ya too busy ta think about it now, 'is almos' dinna time, 'en I know Grimmy-chan will be wannin' his dinna." He turned back to the door before throwing a wave over his shoulder. "Bye-bye now."

Shinrai was frozen with shock. She had thought he was going to say something supportive or sympathetic, when he was really just mocking her.

Flopping down onto the small white futon behind her, she placed her face in her hands. _"I can't do this…" _

A shaky sigh filled the room before she grit her teeth and rubbing her tired eyes. Memories of a draining day washed through her mind as small hands moved from her face to rub at the aching muscles in her neck.

"_Very good my dear… your abilities are improving." Aizen's gentle voice was barely audible over the heaving breathing of the trembling girl at his feet. _

_Shinrai's zanpakutou slowly materialized on the marble next to her crumpled frame. Shaky arms tried to right her into a kneeling position, but failed pathetically, leaving her with her knees half beneath her and left cheek holding the weight of her panting torso against the cold marble. _

_Aizen pulled a white handkerchief from one of his sleeves and wiped away the small drop of blood on his hand before his brown eyes set firmly on the form before him. "Get up."_

Shinrai shook her head and pushed the memories of her latest release way. Regardless of his words, Aizen had seemed indifferent after hearing the fourth Espada's Soul Song. As if he were pleased she had been able to decipher the Espada's melody, but disappointed with the apathetic song they had found. Perhaps he thought it had been an error on her behalf. Though it was surprising, Shinrai couldn't feel anything but relief that the fourth was as boring on the inside as his exterior portrayed.

"_Perhaps, with more time I might be able to-"_

"_Aizen-sama has shown you an abundance of patience and still, you ask for more?" The former ninth division taichou opened his arms and took half a step forward in his frustration of the girl's insolence. _

"_No. Kaname, it's fine. You will proceed to the next task." The brown haired Shinigami was clearly not as offended by her remarks. _

"_Ulquiorra is of no consequence." A small smirk gave Aizen a wicked aura as a sudden heat touched against Shinrai's hip and he stood to begin climbing his thrown. "I will allow you more time with this one…I think you will need it…"_

Shinrai dropped a hand to the hilt of the zanpakutou laying on the futon beside her; she ran her fingertips up and down the white hilt and closed her eyes. "Betrayal" The word rang through her mind as she struggled to deny the irony of how one word could explain her zanpakutou's abilities, as well as how she was being asked to use them.

"_Ya must feel real isolated, ya know, since ya are betrayin' ya own kind 'en all." _The silver haired Shinigami's voice echoed in her mind, before she once again shook her head. "I don't think I want to understand that guy…" She shuddered as the images of his slitted eyes, wiry grin and singsong goodbye came back to her.

"Wait…" Shinrai frowned and tilted her head as she replayed the fox-Shinigami's words in her mind.

"I have to cook him dinner?!"

.

* * *

.

With all the traveling she had done around the castle this day, one would think she would have a better idea of what was where. In reality, Shinrai had no idea where she was, or where she was going; only hoping that she wouldn't be eaten by one of the shady looking arrancar in the hallways before finding a kitchen.

Quietly, the petite arrancar peeked around corridors and doorframes until she found a familiar looking large room. Shinrai sighed as she took a step inside the large common room and noticed it seemed to be empty. Looking at the large, open kitchen area across the room, she frowned before beginning to make her way over.

"Okay… now all I have to do is work out how to cook and I'm set. It can't be that ha-" Shinrai froze mid-step and held her breath.

There, on the couch closest to the kitchen was the primera Espada. His powerful and yet refined body draped haphazardly over the long couch, one leg and arm hung off the side, while his head leant on the armrest and his messy hair sprawled wildly around his face. He was asleep…

Shinrai let out the breath she'd been holding and inched closer, curiously peering down at his disarrayed appearance. _"I can't believe this guy is the primera…" _She raised an eyebrow at the brown haired Espada, _"Not only did he not hear or sense me coming… the guy's drooling on himself." _

She shook her head and decided that as long as he didn't wake up, he didn't matter, she needed to focus on her current issues. Walking into the kitchen, Shinrai reached for the handle of the huge silver fridge, which was at least two meters wide. "Man, I think this fridge is bigger than my bedroom…"

The dark haired arrancar "hmmed" silently to herself as she scanned the over-sized fridge; the meals she had been given up until now had seemed fairly simple, and she wondered why there wasn't a supply of the small meals kept in this fridge.

"_Does preparing these meals require more than somehow heating them to the correct temperature…surely not."_ She shook her head and stood on her tiptoes to view the higher shelves.

"So, ya ditched Ulquiorra ey?"

"Whoa!" Shinrai's heart jumped through her chest, as she was startled from her musing. She crashed loudly into the fridge door as she turned too quickly to face her ambusher.

"Itai, itai, itai." She rubbed at her arm where she'd smacked the door. "What is with people creeping up on me?" Shinrai mumbled, more to herself than the small blonde standing in front of her.

"Hey, it ain't my fault ya senses are crap. What are ya doin' anyway?" Lilynette cocked an eyebrow at the dark haired girl and placed a hand on her skinny hip.

"I-arh…I was just…" Shinrai babbled and kicked herself for not having a story prepared. "I was just going to cook some dinner…" Crap. For someone in her current predicament she sure was a terrible liar; that hadn't even been a real lie and it sounded utterly ridiculous.

The blonde stared at her skeptically, before crossing her arms over her barely covered chest. "Ain't you a new born?"

The dark haired girl nodded cautiously not understanding how that would reveal her half-truth. Lilynette lifted her chin to look down her nose at the newborn arrancar.

"So how do you know how to cook?"

Shinrai held her breath while she considered her response. The issue of how she was going to prepare a meal was something she had been mulling herself.

"I guess, I was just gonna have a crack at it..."

.

* * *

.

Gin stood in the ever-present silver glow of the Hueco Mundo moonlight, on one of the few balconies in Las Noches that overlooked the never-ending dunes. A glaze covered his light blue eyes as he remembered the past 100 years; it had been a long time since Gin had felt such uncertainty and never had he experienced it to this degree or for such a length of time.

He had puzzled himself when he had followed Grimmjow and the arrancar girl; perhaps it was that he saw a reflection of a younger version of himself in the newborn arrancar. Aizen had a natural and crafted magnetism that somehow compelled people to want to please him. It was a bemusing attribute that Gin had never fully understood, as if he held a parental power over others. Those who served him, regardless of how they had come to the position, had an unexplainable need to please him. And it was a trait Aizen had had long before meeting Gin.

Initially, he had joined Aizen for the power. Like the brown haired Fukutaichou, he wanted more than the Gotei 13 could offer, but as time went on it became more difficult to deny the real reason he stayed with Aizen. If he were willing to go to such great lengths to gain power, why would he concede to being never more than second in command?

The silver haired shinigami's head twitched to the side as he noticed an approaching reiatsu. The reiatsu was partially concealed, but he would recognise it anywhere. Gin stepped back into the shadow of the building to lean against a cool concrete wall; sliding his hands inside into his kimono sleeves and crossing his arms across his chest, he leant his head back and closed his eyes to wait for his company to arrive.

.

* * *

.

"Were ya lookin' fa me?" Gin rolled his head toward the balcony entrance where his brown haired lover had just appeared.

"I thought I might find you here." Aizen stepped further onto the large balcony where a light breeze ruffled his white robes.

Gin frowned and tilted his head. "Oh, en why is tha'?" He made no move from his lax position as Aizen stepped into the shadows, closing the distance between them to stand inches in front of him.

"You do not give me enough credit for how well I know you, Gin…" His chocolate colored eyes traced the sharp features of Gin's face and lingered on his thin lips, which were slowly morphing into the sexy smirk he loved so much.

"So, wha was ya needin' me for?" Gin smirked already knowing the answer to his question but enjoying teasing his lover all the same.

The corner of Aizen's mouth twitched before he leant in to the former 3rd division Taichou and gently ran his nose up the finer mans neck. Gin didn't move, only grinning as Aizen breathed in his scent and warm breath washed over his neck.

Strong hands ran down his waist to rest on his thin hips while Aizen's tongue and teeth began teasing his ear. Gin's lips parted and his arms fell to his sides as he tilted his head away exposing his neck in a silent request. He loved it when Aizen sucked his neck. Blunt teeth scraped a slow path down his neck before sinking into his collarbone and grinding against the protruding bone.

"I think you know what I need you for." Aizen's deep, husky voice sent heated rushing through Gin's body as the freshly reddened skin was given small soothing kisses. Elegant fingers slid down Aizen's chest and around his waist, before intertwining and resting comfortably on his lower back.

Gin "hmm-ed" as his neck was tormented with small bites and kisses; only to have his voice stuck when he was pressed flush against the cool stone wall and a hand slid inside his kimono to play with his sensitive nipples.

Aizen moved his other hand up to his lover's throat, holding his jaw and chin tightly as his tongue made its way from his neck to the corner of Gin's mouth. Gin automatically parted his lips but Aizen simply licked at the curve, taunting Gin's willing mouth with his tongue until his lips parted further in submission.

Aizen smirked at his willing pet and ran his tongue along Gin's thin bottom lip, before giving it a small kiss and stepping back.

Gin frowned as the warm hands and body were removed from his own. Straightening, he once again hid his hands inside his sleeves when he realized what his lover was doing. Aizen walked to the balcony doorway and lifted his hand to the open space before the air shifted and new light was cast over him.

Stepping through the temporary portal into their bedroom Gin held back a sigh; he must have been happy with the day's events if Aizen was bringing him back to the bedroom.

"I thought ya had a meetin' tonight?" Gin stood just inside the door as Aizen began removing his kimono, folding it neatly and placing it in a hamper before his nimble hands started on the black obi of his hakama.

"I'm having the night off, so I can be with you…" Aizen slowly allowed his hakama to slip over his hips and drop to the floor. Gin opened his eyes marginally to take in the view of his lover's naked form. Aizen knew how much he loved his body, the almost olive, flawless skin over defined muscle; that beautiful chest, those shoulders… that cock. Damn it. It wasn't fair for one man to hold the sort of sex appeal Sosuke Aizen held over him.

"Gin," Aizen's voice startled him from his admiration. "Come here."

Gin only hesitated for a moment before his eyes snapped shut and a grin covered his face. No matter how he felt, nothing was going to change tonight, so he might as well enjoy this fleeting peace while it remained.

.

* * *

.

OKAY. Wow, that is my longest chapter. Even longer than the Grimmjow/Nnoitra sex chapter- crazy :) I'm sorry I haven't updated in _ages_ I had to stop writing during exams and then I really lost my muse :( Nevertheless, it's back now so fear not!

Okay, so I've teased you a few times now with these two, so, do you want a full lemon next chapter or just more plot? I have written half a chapter already, with and without the sex so, ask and thou shall receive. :)

**Mistress Peneloype:** THANK YOU :) You know I love your work, so I'm wrapped you liked it!

**Chelsea-san:** Thank you, I think… :p

**Yankee Girl:** Thanks dude, I'm really glad you like it. :) I explain more about Shinrai and her appearance in chapter 3. You also get a better look at Halibel in chapter two ;)

I have written some Oneshots the links to which are on my profile page. They were a little spicy for FF.

Pairings are:

*Nnoitra/Szayel

*Starrk/Grimmjow

*Kira/Kazeshini

And a Orihime/Byakuya that is soon to be published :)


End file.
